legostarwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
9526 Palpatine's Arrest
The 9526 Palpatine's Arrest is a Lego Star Wars set which was released in June, 2012. It includes minifigures of Mace Windu, Chancellor Palpatine, Kit Fisto, Anakin Skywalker, Saesee Tiin and Agen Kolar. History In 2008, Toys'R'Us asked Lego fans which Lego Star Wars set they would like to bre released in 2009. Palpatine's Arrest was one of the voting options given to the fans. The Mon Calamari Starcruiser won the poll and was released in 2009 as the 7754 Home One Mon Calamari Star Cruiser set. Palpatine's Arrest made it one the second place. On May 29, 2012, the German website Imperiumdersteine.de reported, that set 9526 Palpatine's Arrest has been found in the official Lego store in Hamburg, Germany. The user who bought this set posted pictures and a review on this site and by doing this he shared the first impressions of the set with the public. Before its release in Hamburg, Germany, only hardly more than the name of this set was known. Description Set The set consists of a Jedi airspeeder and a reproduction of Chancellor Palpatine's office. The Jedi Airspeeder features an openable cockpit and is equipped with two Flick fire missiles. Palpatine's office consists of a landing platform, on which the airspeeder can be placed. An openable door leads to the chancellor's bureau, with his chair at the end of the room. The door is flanked by two black vases. There are two small golden statues on the sides. Infront of Palpatine's desk, there are two turnable chairs. Near his desk are three larger piles. Near Palpatine's chair, there are two secret compartements, in whhich Palpatine's lightsaber and his Force Lightning can be stored. Near this area, there are also two mechanisms that throw Palpatine in the air to imidate his flipping he portrayed in his fighting style during the encounter of the Jedi Masters. At the very end of the room, there's a large window, which can be turned to the side by activating a certain mechanism. Minifigures There are six Minifigures included in this set. These are: * Saesee Tiin (redesigned) * Agen Kolar * Mace Windu (redesigned) * Kit Fisto * Anakin Skywalker * Emperor Palpatine (minifigure) Tiin.jpg|Saesee Tiin Agen Kolar.jpg|Agen Kolar Mace Windu New.jpg|Mace Windu Kit Fisto.jpg|Kit Fisto Anakin new 2.jpg|Anakin Skywalker Palpatine.jpg|Emperor Palpatine LEGO.com Description Arrest Senator Palpatine at his Coruscant apartment suite! On Coruscant, the Jedi Council has sent 4 of its most trusted Jedi Masters to arrest Senator Palpatine at his apartment suite. As the evil Sith Lord struggles to fend off the Jedi, will his newest recruit, Anakin Skywalker, come to his rescue? This fantastic recreation of the scene from Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith features detachable entrance with sliding doors, hidden Lightsaber, Sith lightning bolts, Mace Windu window catapult, Force jump lever, and detachable landing pad with Jedi airspeeder with opening cockpit and dual flick missiles. Includes Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu, Saesee Tiin, Agen Kolar, Chancellor Palpatine and Kit Fisto. *Includes 6 minifigures: Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu in classic decoration, Saesee Tiin, Agen Kolar, Chancellor Palpatine and Kit Fisto *Features Palpatine's apartment suite with detachable entrance with sliding doors, Mace Windu window catapult, Force jump lever, and detachable landing pad *Vehicles include Jedi airspeeder with opening cockpit and dual flick missiles *Also includes 6 Lightsabers and 2 Sith lightning bolts *Turn Palpatine's head to show his second face! *Defeat the evil Sith Lord! *Fly the Jedi airspeeder! *Use the Force jump! *Avoid being catapulted out of the window! *Palpatine's apartment suite measures over 3" (10 cm) high, 15" (40 cm) wide and 10" (26 cm) deep Notes *This is the first set to include an Agen Kolar minifigure. *This is the first set to include a golden Lightsaber hilt. Gallery 9526-1.jpg 9526 alt2.jpg 9526 alt3.jpg 9526 alt4.jpg 9526 alt5.jpg 9526 alt6.jpg Sources *Pictures of 9526 Palpatine's Arrest *A review of 9526 Palpatine's Arrest Category:Episode III Category:Sets Category:2012